Stories of the Past
by jewelzgirl
Summary: When Rose receives her Hogwarts letter, Ron and Hermione share their memories with their children about their adventures.
1. The Letter Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone belonging to his world.

This is my first story I decided to publish. I am not the best writer, so if there are any mistakes just blame my dyslexia.

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter Arrives <strong>

"Mom! It's here! My letter is here!" Rose yelled to her mother in the kitchen. She came running into the spacious kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner. Hugo looked up from his math assignment he had been working on at the table. Although they all knew Rose was going to be going to Hogwarts, they had all been anxiously waiting the day she would receive her letter. Hermione turned and smiled at her daughter jumping around with her letter in hand.

"Well go ahead and open it dear." She said to her daughter. Hugo promptly left stopped his schoolwork and ran up to his sister. They watched as Rose slowly opened up the thick letter.

Ron followed his nose into the kitchen and found his family huddled together. "What's going on in here?"

"Dad, Rose got her letter!" Hugo replied since Rose was to engrossed in reading her letter. He walked over to his daughter smiling with pride. He wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched their oldest scan the pages of the letter. She suddenly looked up from her letter with a worried look on her face.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley and get all of my things. There are a lot of books on the list. Will I have enough time to read them all before school starts? Look at all the supplies I need. I need to get my wand. I wonder what core I will get." She would have kept talking if her mom hadn't stopped her when she took a breath.

"Rosie dear, relax. We can go to Diagon Alley this weekend. We will see when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are taking Albus. He probably got his letter as well. As for reading all the books, you don't have to before the term begins, trust me your father never did and he did alright. "

"Hey! I scanned my books before the term. Beside your not suppose to learn everything before the term starts." He replied defensively. Hermione laughed at her husband. She gave him a playful push and went back to preparing dinner. The kids sat down at the table with their father.

"Dad, What is your wand core?" Rose inquired

"Mine is unicorn hair, if I remember right." Ron replied

"It is. Unicorn hair wands are very faithful wands." Hermione added. Ron smiled at his know-it-all wife. Of course she would know what type of wand he had.

"How about you mom?" Rose addressed her mom.

"Dragon Heartstring. It makes for a powerful wand, but they can be temperamental. No matter what core you get, you will get a wand that fits you." Hermione smiled and recalled her visit to Ollivander's. "I remember when I first receive my wand. I did not know anything about wands. I stepped into the shop and was scared to death. Ollivander kept putting wands in my hand and none of them were right. Then he put one in my hand and it was as if it belonged in my hand. 10 ¾", vine wood with dragon heartstring."

"I can't wait!" Rose screeched, causing her father to jump. Hermione laughed at her excitable daughter. Rose may have inherited her intelligence but she blamed the Weasleys for this side of her daughter "And riding the Hogwarts Express! James said it's so much fun. What is it like Dad? James won't give us any details."

"I always loved the train rides. It was time to just hang out with your friends, laughing and joking, eating tons of candy." Ron said lost in nostalgia.

"Hugo please put your work away. Your first time is a bit unnerving, because you don't know that many people. Although you will at least have your cousins and you know a few others as well." Hermione started to set the table for dinner. "I remember my first train ride. Since I was muggle born, I did not know anybody. But I soon found some people to hang out with. Neville was the first person I got to know on the train."

"That's right. You two spend most of the time looking for Trevor." Snickered Ron.

"Whose Trevor" asked Hugo wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Trevor was Neville's toad. He kept losing him. I said I would help him because no one else would." Hermione replied.

"Of course no one helped. I mean the kid who brings a toad to school is not going to be popular." Ron laughed.

"Oh and a rat is better?" Hermione threw back at him. Ron's ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Who had a rat?" Rose inquired.

"Your father had a pet rat named Scabbers. On that first train ride I came into their compartment and he was trying to turn it yellow." Hermione replied as she brought the food to the table.

"Dad you had a rat!? Rats are almost as bad as toads!" Rose remarked half laughing at her dad. Ron turned a darker shade of pink.

"You know what I miss about Hogwarts?" Ron said trying to change the subject. He started to pile up his plate. "The food. The food is amazing there. I may come and visit you Rosie just to eat some more of that food." Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head. "I mean your mother makes some delicious food. Almost as good at Hogwart's food." Ron tried to smooth things over.

"I do have to admit the feasts are amazing. Especially Halloween. Oh they were spectacular." Hermione replied.

"Except when it gets interrupted by a troll." Ron said laughing at the memory of their first Halloween feast.

"Or you have to attend a death day celebration and find a petrified cat, or an escaped convict tries to enter your tower, or your best friend's name comes out the Goblet of Fire. I can't believe how many things happened to us on Halloween." Hermione said as she got lost in thought.

"A troll got into the castle!?" Hugo and Rose questioned.

"Yes, one of the professors had let him in to cause a distraction. It actually was the reason your mother, Uncle Harry and I became close friends. Well Uncle Harry and I were already good friends." Ron replied

"Yes the two of you were inseparable since the moment you met on the train. It was a good thing you two ended up in the same house." Hermione laughed at the memory of 11 year old Ron and Harry.

"Tell us more about the troll." Hugo said excitedly.

"How about we move to the living room and I will bring in some bowls of ice cream. We can tell you more about the troll there." Hermione shoed her family out of the kitchen so she could clean everything up. She smiled thinking about the crazy adventure her life was at Hogwarts was. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her kids about everything yet, or if she was ready to relive some of it, but then again it might be good for them to know some of the history there.

"Do you need some help with the ice cream?" Ron asked as he walked back into the kitchen without the kids. He grabbed two of the bowls from the counter and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Do you think the kids are ready to hear about our Hogwarts days?"

"I am not sure, but it might be good for us to share some of it with them. I know Harry has told some of the things to James. The two of them are going to hear about it eventually. I think it is better coming from us." Hermione said, trying to convince herself as much as her husband.

"Your right. Alright lets go. I don't know if they can wait any longer to hear about the troll."


	2. The Troll

I do not own Harry Potter and his world

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Troll<strong>

Ron and Hermione walked into their cozy living room and gave their children their bowls of ice cream. Rose and Hugo sat on the overstuffed couch anxiously waiting for their parents. Rose waited until her parents settled down into a seat before she prompted the beginning of the story.

"So tell us about the troll." Hermione giggled at her daughter. She decided to start the story before her daughter exploded with anticipation.

"Alright. Well before we get to the troll we need to back up a bit. You need to know a bit about me when I first started Hogwarts. When I first got my letter I thought it was prank one of my classmates was playing on me. I nearly threw the letter away, but after examining it a bit more I thought it was to sophisticated to be a prank. I showed it to my parents and they felt the same way. I don't think I truly believed it until we went to Diagon Alley for the first time. Then I knew this was for real." Ron listened intently, hearing for the first time this part of the story.

"I was so excited to be going to a new school," Continued Hermione. "I thought that this would be my chance to start over and maybe actually have some friends. This world seemed so exciting to me and interesting. I could not wait to enter the wizarding world. But when I was on the train I noticed that although I had read all the books and tried a few things, I did not know as much as I thought about the wizarding world. And so I tried to show that I fit in by spouting off pieces of information. Unfortunately that did not work. People started to call me a know-it-all. " Ron's ears turned red as he remembered the fact that he was one of those people.

"So Halloween came around and I really didn't have any friends. After our Charms class that day, I over heard one of my classmates make a comment about the fact that I didn't have any friends because I was a big know-it all." Hermione was trying to stay away from the fact that the other student had been her husband.

"You remember what class it was?" Ron asked, amazed at how well she remembered the details.

"Yes. We were working on levitation spells." She replied

"Oh, that's right. Win-**_gar-_**dium Levi-**_o-_**sa." Ron chuckled.

"Anyway, I went and hid in the girls bathroom and cried for a good long while." Hermione looked to Ron to continue the story since he had been the one at the feast. He took up the task of story teller, trying to make it as theatrical as he could for his kids.

"There we were eating our delicious feast when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall and announced there was a troll in the castle."

"Who is Professor Quirrel?" Rose tried to recall the names of all the professors her parents had ever mentioned, and Quirrel was not one she had heard before.

"He was our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher our first year. He was a little odd."Ron continued the story "Anyways, he came running in and announced the precence of the troll. Everyone started to freak out. Professor Dumbledore told us all to return to our houses. We started to head back up to the tower when Uncle Harry realized that your mom did not know about the troll. Your Uncle Harry has this thing about saving people, so he insisted that we go and find her."

"Didn't _you_ want to go and save mom?" Rose asked her father.

"Well, you see..I ..I " Ron stuttered.

"Your father did not like me very much back then." Hermione said, realizing that Ron did not want to admit it out loud himself. "He was one of the people who thought I was a know-it-all."

"But I still went to find you didn't I." He threw back at her quickly. She rolled her eyes and signaled for him to continue with the story. "So we headed to the girls bathroom. We turned down the hall and there in font of us was the troll."

"What did it look dad?" Hugo asked.

"It was very tall, maybe 20 feet or so" Ron started to say.

"Trolls don't get that tall! It was probably only 12 or 13 feet tall. That's about the average height of a troll." Hermione put in.

"It was still tall. For an eleven year old, 12 feet is still very tall. It was also very ugly. I don't remember much else, just that it was ugly and smelled terrible."

"So what happened next?" Rose asked trying to get the story going again.

"So there it was down the hall. We saw it go into a room and we decided to lock it into the room. So we ran and locked the door. As soon as we did that we heard a scream and Uncle Harry and I realized it was the girl's bathroom we had just locked the troll into."

"The one were mom was?" Rose asked, eyes big.

"The very one. Once we realized what we had done we both ran in. None of us knew what to do. Here we were three first years against a big ugly green troll." Ron continued.

"He wasn't green! Was he?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes he was. No wait, maybe he was blue. Or purple. Or was it grey. Oh now I can't even remember what color he was" Ron sat and thought for a bit.

Rose soon became impatient with his father. "Dad, just continue story please."

"Alright. So we had no idea what we were doing. I think we first tried to cause a distraction so your mother could get out, but it didn't work. Uncle Harry at some point jumped on the troll and shoved his wand up the troll's nose. The troll did not like that. He was pretty upset. I finally levitated his club and knocked him out with it."

"Wow. That is incredible." Rose exclaimed. "I've read that trolls are not easy to defeat. They aren't smart but they are very strong. What happened next?"

"Well soon after your father knocked out the troll, a group of professors came into the bathroom and found us. Professor McGonagal was so angry with us." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I was sure that we were dead. We may have survived the troll but the professors were going to get us. Your mother though saved our butts." He smiled at Hermione.

"What did you do Mom?" Rose was fascinated with the story.

"Well it was probably the first time I told a lie. I lied to Professor McGonagal and said I was the one that went looking for the troll and that Uncle Harry and your father had come after me. Thankfully since I was a good student she just took some points away from Gryffindor."

"I think she was just so relieved that we had survived. Although she was always so stern with us, I am pretty sure she was somewhat fond of us." He smiled remembering all the times they were lectured by Professor McGonagal. "Anyways, when your mother covered for us, it changed our relationship. Although I still thought she was a know-it-all, the three of us became very close friends."

"Dad, you said that one of the professors had let the troll in as a distraction. Who let the troll in? Why did they need a distraction?" Hugo asked while letting out a long yawn. His parents laughed at their son fighting to stay awake.

"Well that is a long story. But I believe it is to long of one to tell tonight. How about we continue tomorrow night." Hermione replied as she cleaned up the bowls left on the coffee table. "Alright you two, go get ready for bed. Rosie don't stay up all night reading again."


	3. The Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world.

Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am enjoying writing it

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorcerer's Stone<strong>

Ron stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off the ash he had collected on the trip home. It had been a fairly quiet day at the store, but it was still good to be home. But something seemed off. It was to quiet. Although Rose and Hugo were not loud and rowdy like some of his nieces and nephews, the house was hardly ever this quiet. He went to the kitchen and found his wife alone putting a roast in the oven.

"Where are the kids?" he inquired.

"They're upstairs. They were bugging me so I told them I did not want to see or hear them until you got home." She said in a matter of fact manner. Ron was surprised. Hermione was usually so patient with the kids.

"What were they doing?"

"Hugo kept asking me questions about trolls. I finally gave him a book to read about trolls, but then he started trying to figure out what type of troll we had fought. When he gave up on that he just started throwing out random facts about trolls. After hearing about trolls for two hours, I had had it with him." Ron smiled. Hugo was not as into books as Rose was, but when he was stuck on something, he would not give up until he knew every last thing about it.

"What about Rosie. What was she doing?"

"She wouldn't stop talking about Hogwarts. She was talking non stop about the things she needed to pick up at Diagon Alley, the things she wanted to do and learn about, the things her cousins have told her about Hogwarts and wanting to hear more stories about our time at Hogwarts." She gave out a long sigh "I suppose I might have over reacted, but it has been nice and quiet for an hour now." They smiled knowing how rare that was.

"By the way, Harry said they are going on Saturday. Albus is just as excited as Rose is. We can meet them there and get all the shopping done in one day. Maybe since we are going so early in the summer, there won't be that many reporters."

"Fat chance." They both knew the reporters would want to have a story about Rose and Albus starting Hogwarts. They had made a big deal about James starting two years ago.

"Can we come down now? Dad's home." Hugo shouted from the top of the stairs. Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"Come on down." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the two kids ran down the stairs and ran to their dad. Ron laughed as his two children engulfed him and started to talk to him simultaneously.

"Dad! Dad! Mom gave me a book about trolls today."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley this weekend, because I really need to get my book."

"Did you know that there are three types of trolls? Mountain trolls are the largest of the three types."

"There are so many different books I need to read before school starts

"River trolls have horns on their head. And forest trolls are green."

"Could I get a few other books that are not on the list?"

"Alright you two. Let your father breath." She giggled seeing her husband struggling to keep up with the two of them. "We still have a bit of time before the roast will be done. Why don't you two go into the other room with your father."

"Can you tell us about the professor who let the troll into the castle?" Hugo begged. The two adults looked at each other, sighed, and sat down at the table.

"Lets see, where shall we begin. I suppose we will start with the fact that during our first year of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was protecting something special." Ron began.

"Professor Dumbledore is the one Albus is named after, right?" Rose asked.

"That is right. He was our headmaster, and some say he is one of the most powerful wizards." Hermione responded.

"What was he protecting?" Rose asked, always wanting to know all of the facts.

"He was protecting the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione answered her daughter's inquiry. Her daughter's eyes grew wide in recognition.

"Why did you have to give it away?" Ron looked as if she had taken the air out of him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it ruins the story at all." She defended herself.

"You mean, the Sorcerer's Stone. The one that makes the elixir of life, and can turn any metal into pure gold? I thought it got destroyed." Rose could not believe it.

"Well it did, at the end of our first year." Hermione said.

"How do you know about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked his young daughter.

"I read about it." Rose said as if he should have known. Ron rolled his eyes. Like mother like daughter.

"Anyways, Professor Dumbledore was protecting the sorcerer's stone, however we did not know what it was at first. He had told the whole school that the third corridor was off limits. However one night we happened to stumble into the corridor, and we found a gigantic three headed dog. It was terrifying. Your mother, always the observant one, pointed out that Fluffy was guarding a trap door."

"Fluffy? Was that the dog's name? Who would name a giant three headed dog Fluffy?" The two kids started to laugh at the idea. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed as well.

"Hagrid named the dog Fluffy. We found out later on that the dog belonged to him and that he had named it Fluffy. He also said that what he was protecting was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Ron continued.

"The creator of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Rose put in.

"Exactly, but we did not know that. The three of us started to search every book we could find to discover what was hidden in the castle. Uncle Harry was convinced that Professor Snape was trying to steal it." Hermione continued as she got up to check on their dinner.

"Who is Professor Snape?" Rose asked yet another question.

"He was our potions professor. He did not like Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry thought Professor Snape was a dark wizard and was after him." Hermione stated.

"You have to admit, that it appeared as if he was after Harry." Ron remarked. "I mean everyone could see that he hated Harry. You even thought he was after Harry, especially when we thought he had tried to nock Harry off his broom."

"I do have to admit that for a time I did agree with you two. But you two made a much bigger deal out of everything."

"Can we get back to story." Hugo said.

"Yes, right. Well we searched and searched for any clue. Uncle Harry Finally found out who Nicolas Flamel was." Hermione continued. Ron started to laugh though at her last statement.

"He didn't really find out. He stumbled upon the information by accident." Seeing the kids' puzzled looks he explained. "Your Uncle Harry found Nicolas Flamel's name on the back of Professor Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. After he found that then your mother was able to find a book that actually had more information about Flamel."

"That may be true, but it was still because he found Flamel's name on the card that I was able to find more information. After that we assumed that it was the Sorcerer's Stone being guarded, and Hargrid confirmed it. We also found out that the three headed dog was not the only thing guarding the stone. Some of the Professors had helped to protect it as well."

"It seemed to us that Professor Snape was trying to get Professor Quirrell to give him information about what was protecting the stone. We figured that as long as Fluffy was guarding the stone, it would be safe." Ron continued

"So is that why he let the troll in?" Hugo asked wanting to know more about the troll.

"Well sort of. The troll was let in long before we knew what was guarded by Fluffy. But it was let in so the professor could try and get past Fluffy." Ron responded.

"So why did they decide to destroy the stone if it was safe at Hogwarts?" Rose asked, not sure where the story was going.

"That's not the end of the story. However dinner is almost ready, so you three need to go and wash up for dinner." Hermione said looking at her two children and sooty husband. "We will tell you about Norbert over dinner."


	4. Norbert and the Unicorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anything that belongs in his world.

* * *

><p><strong>Norbert and the Unicorn<strong>

Both kids came running back into the kitchen as quickly as they could and found their seats at the table. Hermione finished brining the food to the table as Ron came in all cleaned up. He sat down and started to fill up his plate.

"So who is Norbert?" Rose asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Norbert was Hagrid's baby dragon." Hermione chuckled at the look on her children's face. They both had heard stories from their Uncle Charlie about dragons. "Hagrid had won the dragon's egg playing cards with a stranger. Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, so this was a dream come true for him. He kept it warm in the fireplace in his hut until it hatched. The three of us where there when Norbert hatched actually. We also helped him take care of the Norbert."

"Oh yeah, that was a wonderful experience. It looked like a crumpled up umbrella with teeth. And it's teeth were sharp and poisonous. If you talked to Hagrid about it he would say that Norwegian Ridgeback was as cuddly as a fluffy bunny." Ron put in between bites.

"Yes, you are right, it was not the most pleasant experience, but it was a great educational opportunity." Hermione put in.

"Educational opportunity?! You were not the one that got bit by it. My hand swelled up and turned green."

"Yes well, that was one of the reasons we told Hagrid he needed to get rid of the dragon." Hermione pointed out. "That and Draco had found out about the dragon, and we knew it would only be a matter of time before he told someone about it."

"Whose Draco?" Rose asked.

"He is an _evil_ Slytherin that constantly made our lives miserable" Ron put in.

"Now stop that. Yes we were not friendly with him, but he is not evil. He has changed a lot since our school days," Hermione said. "But he did make our lives miserable during our school years," She added when she saw Ron's glare.

"So did Hagrid get rid of the dragon?" Hugo asked with his mouth full of food.

"Hugo, don't talk with your mouth full. Yes he did, with our help. Your father contacted your uncle Charlie and we arranged for him to come pick Norbert up from one of the towers. Unfortunately your father was in the hospital wing because of the bite Norbert gave him. So it was up to me and Uncle Harry to smuggle the dragon up to the tower in the middle of the night."

"Yes, thankfully I did not partake in that adventure because I was in excruciating pain in the hospital wing." Ron put in sarcastically.

"Uncle Harry and I did manage to get the dragon up the tower, and safely into Uncle Charlie's possession," Hermione continues ignoring her husband's remarks. "We thought we were in the clear, but unfortunately we were caught heading back to the Gryffindor tower. Uncle Harry, Neville, Draco and I all got caught that night and were assigned detention."

"Why did Neville and Draco get in trouble? You said it was just you and Uncle Harry. " Rose asked completely forgetting about the food on her plate.

"You see, Draco had figured out our plan and so went to tell on us. Since he was out past curfew as well he got in trouble. Neville overhead Draco and was going to warn us, but got caught too. So the four of us served detention together in the Forbidden Forest."

"The Forbidden Forest? You actually went into the forest. I thought it was off limits. James says that no one is allowed in the forest, and there are lots of creatures in it." Hugo said, also neglecting his dinner.

"The forest is off limits, but we went in with Hagrid. Our task was to look for an injured unicorn." Hermione started to clean up realizing her children were not going to eat anymore.

"There are unicorns in the forest?" both kids said.

"Yes there are. There was an injured one that we needed to find to either tend to or put out of its misery."

"What do we have for desert?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to her husband to inquire about desert. She also knew that the only reason Hugo was not asking as well was because he was very focused on the story.

"I have a pudding." She responded. Going to grab it and brining it to the table.

"Did you guys find the unicorn?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Uncle Harry found it. Unfortunately it was already dead. Someone was feeding off of it. We came to late so save it."

"Someone was feeding off of it? Why?" Inquired Rose, not sure she had heard correctly.

"Unicorn blood has many great properties, however it comes at a great price to get it." Hermione paused a bit, unsure of what to tell the kids. Ron noticed this hesitation and jumped in.

"We have told you two about Uncle Harry defeating Voldemort."

"At the battle of Hogwarts." Hugo put in. He had always liked the fact that his parents and Uncle were heroes.

"The battle of Hogwarts was the final time that Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort. When Uncle Harry was a baby, Voldemort had tried to kill him. But it did not work. That's how Uncle Harry got his scar." The kids listened intently to their father. Although their parents had told them about Voldemort, they did not talk about it much. "Voldemort had lost his body but he was not dead."

"Like a ghost?" Rose asked

"Not exactly. A ghost is an imprint of the person's soul. Voldemort did some dark magic that allowed him to still be alive, even if he did not have a physical body." Hermione carefully told her children. She could tell that Hugo had no idea what she was talking about, but Rose seemed to understand a least a little bit.

"So what does this have to do with the unicorn?" Rose asked.

"Well Voldemort was trying to get a physical body again. He wanted the Sorcerer's Stone, but until he could get it, he was drinking unicorn blood, which will keep someone alive even if you are on the verge of death. But that comes as a cost as I said before. Unicorns are so pure, that killing one will leave you with a cursed life."

"So Voldemort was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." Rose asked trying to put all the pieced together.

"Yes, and we thought that Professor Snape was trying to steal it for him." Ron put in "We thought it must be safe with Fluffy guarding it. Then we found out that Hagrid had told the person who gave him the dragon egg about Fluffy. We went to tell Professor Dumbledore that the Sorcerer's Stone was not safe, and we found out that he was called away."

"Did Voldemort get the Sorcerer's Stone?" Hugo questioned.

"No he did not." Hermione answered. "We foolishly thought that we needed to go and protect the stone ourselves. Let's save that story for another time. Why don't you two go into the other room with your father while I clean up."

"Dad, can we play some chess?" Hugo asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, go get it set up." The two children scampered into the living room. Ron went over to his wife and put his arms around her. "Are you alright."

"Yes, It's just telling them about Voldemort is hard. We have already told them about the Battle of Hogwarts, but now they will know even more about the evil we faced. Not to mention we have to relive it again."

"You know they would find out some of these things eventually." She nodded. He continued, "You have always felt that we should not water things down for the kids. I mean you were the one that talked to our three year old Rosie about house elf rights as if she knew what you were talking about." They smiled at each other.

"I know. They should know these things. They should know our history."

Ron gave his wife a kiss and went into the other room to play some chess with his son. She smiled, watching him leave the room. All the things they had gone through had formed them into the people they were today. Their children should know that.


	5. The End of Year 1

Rose couldn't wait until tomorrow. They were finally going to Diagon Alley. They had made plans to meet up with the Potters for the day and go over to their grandparent's house for dinner. All day she had been bugging her family with constant chatter. Her parent's were relieved when bedtime finally came.

"Alright you two, time to get ready for bed," Hermione said.

"Do I have to?" Whined Rose. Hugo also wore the face of a child unwilling to go to bed.

"Yes. We are meeting you cousins tomorrow morning." Ron responded.

"Can you finish the story about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Hugo piped up, obviously trying to avoid going to bed. Ron and Hermione once again shared a glance. Hermione figured that they might as well finish the story so they would stop bugging them about it.

"Alright, but as soon as we are done you are both going to bed." Hermione said, settling back down onto the couch. "Where did we leave off?"

"Professor Dumbledore was called away, so you said you tried to protect the stone." Rose quickly replied.

"That's right. Foolishly the three of us decided it was up to us to protect the stone from Professor Snape. So we went to the off limit corridor. Hagrid had accidentally told us how to calm Fluffy. All you have to do is play some music and he falls asleep."

"That's it? You play music and the giant three headed dog falls asleep?" Rose could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yup. Hagrid had given Uncle Harry a flute for Christmas, so he played it. The big puppy fell asleep and we jumped down the trap door." Ron put in. "We fell onto some Devil's Snare." He gave his daughter a couple of moments to think about it, and without fail, her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Devil's Snare constricts anything that it comes in contact with. How did you escape that? If you struggle, it just tightens its hold." Rose commented. Hermione proudly beamed at her daughter.

"Devil's Snare does not like light, so I conjured up a fire to make it let go of us."

"After I reminded you that you were a witch. Your mother freaked out about there being no wood, and completely forgot that she _could_ conjure up some fire." Ron laughed remembering the young brilliant Hermione forgetting that she was a witch. The kids started to laugh, and Hermione also laughed at her younger self.

"Hey, I grew up without magic. In a high stress situation, I forgot about my magic." Hermione defended herself. She quickly continued the story. "We entered the next chamber and there we found a bunch of winged keys. They were flying around, and one of them opened the door into the next room."

"How did you figure out which key you needed?" Hugo asked.

"We looked at the door and figured out what type of key it would be. Your Uncle Harry spotted it because it had one broken wing. He got the broom that was in the room and caught it using his seeker skills." Ron explained enthusiastically. "The next room though was the one I enjoyed the most."

"Of course you would enjoy it. Forget about the fact that we were in danger and we had no idea who or what was waiting for us."

"Hey, when do you get a chance to actually be a part of a chess game," Ron defended himself. Seeing the puzzled looks on his children's face he continued. "In the next room was a giant life size chess set. There were a few pieces missing, so we had to take the place of some of the pieces. I do have to say it was one of my best games."

"Yes it was," Hermione gave one of her rare compliments. He was startled to hear it. "Unfortunately your father had to sacrifice himself in order for us to win the game. He was knocked out, but Uncle Harry and I needed to continue on."

"You left dad behind?" The kids both asked.

"I told them to do that. I knew that there was no time to waist. We could tell that someone was ahead of us, trying to get the stone." After their father explained, they both relaxed a bit but still anxious to hear the rest of the story. Ron looked to Hermione, since she would have to continue the story.

"In the next room, Uncle Harry and I found a troll knocked out on the floor. We knew for sure that someone was ahead of us. We quickly continued on. The next chamber was a tricky one. There was a row of potions in different bottles, and a riddle to help you figure out which one you needed to drink in order to move on. Some of the bottles had nettle wine in it, some had poison, one had a potion to move forward and one to allow you to move back to where you came from. Thankfully, I was there to help you Uncle Harry figure out which one to drink."

"There was a problem," She continued. "There was only enough for one person to move on. I told Uncle Harry to drink it and move forward. I knew which one to drink in order to move back to the troll room. So we went our separate ways. I returned to your father and made sure he was ok. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore realized he had been falsely summoned to London and returned in time to go after your Uncle Harry."

"So what happened to the stone?" Rose asked.

"We weren't there but Uncle Harry told us about it later." Ron hesitated for a bit. Hermione nodded, indicated that they should know the truth. "It was not Professor Snape who was trying to get the stone, but Professor Quirrel."

"WHAT?!" Hugo shouted. Rose fell out of her seat, startled by her brother's outburst. The two adults laughed. Hugo usually was not that loud.

"Yes, Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrel. He was trying to get the stone to Voldemort to get his body back. Thankfully Uncle Harry was able to stop that from happening. He was able to get the stone, and Professor Quirrel was unable to touch Uncle Harry. Your Uncle was protected by his mother's sacrifice. Her love protected him from being harmed. Next thing Uncle Harry knew, he had woken up in the hospital wing."

"So Uncle Harry was able to defeat Voldemort? But what about the Battle of Hogwarts?" Hugo asked.

"Your Uncle Harry actually face Voldemort several times before he defeated him for the last time at the Battle of Hogwarts. This was just one of those times." The adult fell silent knowing how heavy this information was. The kids were also silent thinking about that statement.

"Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel decided the stone needed to be destroyed, and so it was," Hermione continued softly. The day after Uncle Harry left the hospital wing, we had the end of term feast. Slytherin had won the house cup, that is until Professor Dumbledore gave out some last minute points."

"Thanks to us, Gryffindor won the house cup." Ron said proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes at this statement. The mood lightened up with that.

"That is the end of this story. Now it is time for bed you two." Hermione got up and ushered her children upstairs.

"Can you tell us more stories another time?" Hugo asked sleepily. Hermione smiled.

"Of course dear," She responded. "We will be up in a few minutes."

The two children slowly climbed the stares. Hermione turned and looked at her husband, still deep on thought. He snapped out of it and found her staring at him.

"You know we were very lucky back then. We really had no idea what we were doing." He smiled back at her. "I hope our children don't have to face the things we did." She came over and sat next to him.

"I am sure they will not. They are bound to get into some trouble, but we fought hard to make sure that their world is a different place then our world was."


	6. Dobby and Flying Cars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I thought I would throw in some of the other characters. I plan on having them come in here and there throughout this story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Kids! Let's go!" Hermione yelled upstairs. They ran downstairs, anxious to get the day started. Ron and Hermione each grabbed one of their children and used the Floo Network to go the Potter home. Upon arrival, they found chaos.<p>

Ginny was yelling at the kids to get ready because they were running late. Lilly was throwing a fit because she did not want to wear the dress that had been laid out for her. Albus could not find his shoes and was running around looking for them. Harry was yelling at James for trying to send a lit dungbomb to Fred using the family owl. Ron smiled at the chaos, thinking about when he was younger. An hour later they were finally ready to go to Diagon Alley.

It was a long day of shopping with the kids. James did not need a lot of new things since this was his third year. Most of the shopping was done for Rose and Albus. And then of course there was Lily and Hugo who wanted to be apart of the action as well. To top it all off, the press had caught wind of the Golden Trio going shopping with their kids, so everywhere they went there were photographers and reporters.

Finally they finished and went to the burrow for dinner. George and Angelina met them there as well with Fred and Roxanne. The house was filled with lots of noise, just the way Molly liked it.

After dinner they all sat outside in the garden. The children were laughing and playing while the adults sat around talking.

"So I see you survived the outing today," George commented.

"Barely. Maybe it was a mistake taking all five of the children." Ron commented as everyone laughed.

"I didn't think we were ever going to leave the Quidditch shop." Ginny commented looking over at her husband.

"Hey if James is going to try out for the team this year, he needs a great broom." Harry defended himself.

"What position is he trying for?" George asked his brother-in-law.

"He is still debating. He's thinking of being a Chaser or a Beater." Harry responded.

"He doesn't want to be a Seeker?" Angelina asked.

"No he likes to be a part of the action. Albus want to be a seeker." Ginny replied.

"Hopefully neither of them are as prone to getting hurt as their father was." George teased Harry. Once again a chuckle erupted from the adults.

"Hey most of those incidences were not my fault." Harry once again had to defend himself. "I did not cause my broom to go crazy, or asked the Dementors to come and invade the field. And it's not my fault that Dobby tried to save my life by killing me."

"Whose Dobby?" Hugo asked surprising many of the adults. Hermione and Ron smiled at their son. They were used to Hugo's quiet presents. The other four adults had children who were louder and more rambunctious.

"Where did you come from?" George asked his nephew.

"I heard you all laughing, so I wanted to know what was going on. Who is Dobby?" They all laughed at his insistence. They all knew that once Hugo latched on to something, he did not let go.

"He was a crazy house elf that tried to save Uncle Harry's life. In doing so he actually made his life miserable." Ron replied to his son. Satisfied with the information, Hugo ran off to play again. All the adults started to laugh again.

"Do you ever forget that he is in the room?" George asked.

"Occasionally. I have no idea where he gets it from." Ron commentated another roar of laughter erupted. They knew that Hugo definitely did not get it from the Weasley side of the family.

They enjoyed each other's company for another hour and then decided it was time to head home. Upon arriving home, Hermione heard the question she had been anticipating all night.

"How did Dobby make Uncle Harry's life miserable?"

"Well you see our second year, Dobby knew there was something going to happen. He wanted to prevent Uncle Harry from going to Hogwarts to try and save his life." Hermione began.

"Yeah, the crazy elf nearly got us expelled." Ron put in

"Dobby only prevented you from getting onto the train. He did not make you fly the car to Hogwarts or crash it into the Whomping Willow."

"You flew a car?" Rose joined the conversation.

"Well, you see, Uncle Harry and I could not cross the barrier to get to the train. When we realized we had missed the train, we did not know what to do. So we decided to take your grandpa's car, which he altered to make it fly." Ron tried to defend himself. He thought about his explanation and started to laugh. "We thought is was a good idea at the time."

"A good idea?" Hermione laughed with him. Two twelve-year-old boys flying a car above muggle London? Yeah that's a wonderful idea." The two of them laughed.

"So what happened?" Hugo asked.

"Everything started out alright. We were flying along, following the train. It was a bit hot, but we were having fun. Then all of a sudden, as we got near Hogwarts, the car started to fail. We were going down." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron who was trying to make the story dramatic. "We crash-landed into the Whomping Willow. The tree gave a us a few good blows. When we got away from the tree, the car spit us out and drove off into the Forbidden Forest. Professor Snape caught us and threatened to expel us. Thankfully it was not his decision."

"You got off easy if you ask me," Hermione muttered.

"The worst thing about it was that my wand broke. That whole year was a disaster." Ron continues, pretention to not hear Hermione's comment.

"Well that I can agree with. Your year was a disaster with that wand." They both chuckled.

"Hey, We were not the only ones that did something crazy that could get us in trouble. Or did you forget the Polyjuice Potion?" Ron threw back at her. The kids sat there watching this exchange between their parents. Before Rose could voice her question, Hermione spoke up, knowing the kids needed to get to bed.

"I will tell you the Polyjuice potion story tomorrow, but it is bed time right now." They kids grumbled, but listened to their mother. They stomped up the stairs, letting Hermione know they were not happy with her.

"You had to bring up the Polyjuice Potion. Now we are going to have to tell them the whole story about the Chamber of Secrets. It's going to take us days to get through that story." Hermione went over and put her arms around her husband.

"Come on, it will be fun. But maybe we should double check with Ginny before we tell them about her involvement. I don't want her cursing me."


	7. Polyjuice Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet Sunday at the Weasley home. Rose had barricaded herself in her room and was trying to read all of her textbooks in one day. Hugo had tried to get her out of the room, but got yelled at by his normally pleasant sister. After that Hugo quietly wandering around the house, trying to find something to do. Although he was not noisy, it was still a little unnerving having the young boy come into the room, look around for a while, mess with anything he could find, and then leave again. Ron suggested that Hugo go over to a friends house a while, which Hugo happily did.<p>

That left the two adults some time to themselves. Hermione was able to do a great deal of paper work for the office. In the summer she did a lot of her work from home. Ron was also able to do some paper work for the joke shop, but he was not quite as productive as Hermione.

When Hugo came home he bugged his dad until Ron agreed to play chess with him. When the smell of dinner filled the house, Rose finally emerged from her room.

"There you are dear. I thought your head might have exploded from all the information." Ron joked with his daughter. She chucked, knowing her father was just having fun. She went over and watched the game.

"I just could not put the books down. There is so much to learn. I wouldn't do that Hugo."

"Hey, you can't help him out." Ron exclaimed. It was very hard to beat Ron, so often the kids would work together to try and defeat him. Hermione walked into the living room to see what had caused the sudden increase in volume. She smiled at her family.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Rose, it's good to see you. Almost forgot what you looked like." Another round of laughter arose from the family. "Rose can you help me set the table."

"Sure mom." She jumped up and followed her mother into the kitchen. As her mother handed her the silverware she started to babble about the things she had read. She would ask her mother questions, but would not allow her to answer them. After a while, Hermione just stopped trying to answer and finished making dinner. Finally Hermione had to stop her daughter.

"Alright Rose. That is enough school talk for now. Go get your father and brother and we will eat." Rose happily skipped into the other room. The three of them came back not long after, eager to eat. They all started to help themselves to the delicious food in front of them.

"Mom, I read my whole potions book and I did not find anything about Polyjuice potion. What is that?" Ron and Hermione laughed. They had hopefully thought that their children had forgotten about the conversation the night before, but they knew it was too good to be true.

"The potion allows the drinker to take on the appearance of someone else." Hermione answered.

"That's really cool." Both Rose and Hugo commented.

"It is, but it tasted disgusting and it really is not the most pleasant experience," Ron shuddered remembering his experiences with the potion.

"Yes, it is very disgusting, and very difficult to make. It is not even taught at N.E.W.T. level. Many fully trained witches and wizards have a hard time with this potion." Hermione said, hoping her daughter would not try her hand at it like she had.

"Dad said you made it at school. When did you do that?" Rose asked.

"Well," Hermione hesitated, "It was our second year." She said is quickly hoping to not make a big deal about it.

"What? You made it your second year. But how?" Her daughter was obviously a little confused.

"It was not easy. And you are not to try something so dangerous you understand?" Rose nodded and Hermione continued. "First off I needed to get the book with the directions in it. Luckily there was a professor that year that easy to manipulate." Ron nearly spat out his food at hearing this.

"That's one way of putting it. Lockhart was an idiot. As long as you flattered him you could probably convince him to do anything."

"He was not an idiot," she said. She saw Ron's face and backtracked a bit. "Well, he wasn't the smartest. And I do admit that he was one of the worst professors we ever had."

"One of the worst?" Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Don't you remember Umbridge? She was out worst professor. That horrible women did not teach us thing. Quirrell and Lockhart are probably tied for second worst."

"So how did he help you get the book?" Rose asked, wanting to get back to the original story.

"The book I needed was in the restricted section of the library, so I needed a professor's signature to allow me to get the book. We went to Professor Lockhart and asked for his signature. He loved to give out his signature."

"That and getting his picture taken." Ron said as he gave a cheeky smile, imitating Lockharts' demeanor. Hermione smiled and continued her story.

"That was the easy part. Once I had the book, I actually had to brew the potion. We decided to brew it in one of the girl's bathrooms that no one ever used."

"Why didn't anyone use the bathroom? Was it out of order? Why wouldn't anyone fix it then? How did you know that someone wouldn't go in anyways and use the bathroom for something else? If no one else used the bathroom, wouldn't it look suspicious for you to go into the bathroom?" Rose fired out the questions quickly.

"Let me answer your questions Rosie." Hermione finally got in when Rose took a breath. Ron and Hugo laughed, knowing that she would have kept going if her mother had not stopped her. "The bathroom wasn't technically out of order, but we knew no one would use it because it was haunted by a very annoying ghost."

"A ghost?" The kids gaped at her. They had heard about some of the Hogwart's ghosts, but they had never heard of one that haunted a bathroom.

"Yes, a very annoying moody ghost. Her name was Moaning Myrtle. She died while she was a student at Hogwarts and haunted the bathroom where she had died. She very temperamental, often flooding the bathroom and the corridor near the bathroom. No one wanted to go near that bathroom, so we knew it was safe."

"Even I didn't want to go near the bathroom," Ron put in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, although not the most pleasant place to do our brewing, it was the safest. Once we had a safe place, then we needed to get the ingredients, many of which we did not have access to."

"So how did you get the ingredients?" Rose once again abandoned her dinner because she was enthralled by the story being told. Hugo noticed and started to eat the food on her plate.

Hermione hesitated. She was not particular proud of this moment, but knew it was part of the story. She hoped that neither of her children would break the rules like they had. Ron saw her hesitation. He decided to continue the story.

"Your mother began brewing the potion with the ingredients we did have. We came up with a plan to steal the others from Professor Snape's private inventory. Your Uncle Harry threw a Filibuster firework into another student's cauldron. It cause a big outburst in class, giving your mother enough time to snatch the ingredients we needed for the potion."

"Did you get in trouble?" Hugo asked with his mouth full. His mother gave him a glaring look.

"No. Although Professor Snape had his suspicions about who had done it, there was no proof. He was watching us very closely after that though." Ron finished.

"So you successfully brewed the potion?" Rose asked.

"Yes I did. It was difficult, and it took a long time, but I was able to brew it." Hermione said as she cleared the table and placed a plate of biscuits in the middle. Hugo and Ron immediately reach to grab a handful.

"But why did you brew it?" Rose knew that her mother would not have gone through all of that trouble, and broken all those rules if there wasn't a good reason. She heard both of her parent sigh.

"There was something strange going on that year, and we were trying to figure out who was behind it. We once again unwisely thought we needed to step in." Rose noticed that both of her parents' demeanors changed.

"How about we continue our story tomorrow after dinner." Ron suggested. He knew that they needed to touch bases with Ginny before they continued on.

"Alright you two, one hour before bed time." As soon as Hermione had said this, Rose ran upstairs to read as much as she could before bed. Hugo sighed. His sister had always loved reading, but she had always made some time to play with him.

"Cheer up buddy. We can play a game if you want. Tomorrow you will get to play with James, Albus and Lily." Hugo smiled; remembering that the following day he was going over to his cousin's house.

"Can we play Exploding Snap?" Hugo asked excitedly. His father nodded, prompting Hugo to run into the other room to get the Exploding snap cards ready. The adults chuckled. What a different world they lived in now. They were so happy that their children could grow up so carefree.


	8. The Chamber reopens

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends or his magical world.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione laid eye on Ginny, she knew that it had been a rough day. Ginny smiled at her sister-in law, trying to look like everything was fine, but Hermione knew better.<p>

"Where are the miscreants?" Hermione asked. She noticed the house was rather quiet. Quiet sometimes meant the troublemakers were up to something.

"Harry got home about half an hour ago and took them all out to fly for a bit." The two of them laughed. Harry would take any opportunity to fly, even if it meant taking the rabble-rousers.

"So tell me what they did today." They both sat down at the table. Ginny summoned the teapot over to the table, along with two cups. She poured some tea before she began.

"Rose had a bit of a meltdown early in the day. She was reading in the living room where everyone was playing. Apparently they were too loud, and she yelled at them. She also somehow managed to stick their lips together so they could not talk anymore. I manage to unstick them all and I let her go into the study alone to read for the rest of the day." Both women laughed at the comical outburst.

"So I take it Rose did not give you any more trouble after that." Hermione said.

"No, we saw her briefly at lunch time, but other than that she has been in the study reading. The other children however are another story. I caught James and Lily trying to get the Floo powder. I never got out of them where they were intending to go. Then James and Albus let off a bunch of fireworks inside the house causing some great commotion. After they cleaned everything up, I caught James and Hugo trying to snatch my wand. Thankfully since James was involved, they were not very sneaky and so did not succeed. And that was all before lunch." Ginny put her head in her hands

"I think I see a trend here," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah me too." She laughed too. "James has been trouble from the moment he could crawl. I'll be glad when he heads back to Hogwarts, and then they can deal with him." They both laughed some more. Just then Ron appeared in the fireplace.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he magically cleaned himself off.

"My troublemaker of a son," Ginny replied. "Harry is out back with the kids." Ron's face lite up at the prospect of flying. He practically ran outside to join Harry and the kids, causing the two women to laugh even harder. Their husbands may be grown men, but they still acted like children when it came to Quidditch.

"We better get started with dinner. The six of them will be hungry. And if we don't have dinner ready, the kids will just find something else to get into." They got to work, having done this many times before. They worked together beautifully.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you a question." Hermione got the courage to ask Ginny the question both she and Ron had been dreading asking. They all tried to avoid talking about the Chamber of Secretes if they could.

"Sure go ahead," Ginny prompted, not stopping her work.

"Well our children have been asking us questions about Hogwarts. Ron and I have been telling them some storied, and well we were telling them about the Polyjuice potion I brewed my second year." Ginny nodded, guessing where this might be going. "Anyways. We have a feeling we are going to have to tell them the whole story about the Chamber of Secrets. We just wanted to make sure you're alright with that." Ginny hesitated for a bit, thinking about how to answer the question.

"Of course I don't want you to lie to the kids. We actually told James about it last year. He actually took it pretty well, hearing about his mother being possessed by Voldemort. Harry and I have thought about telling Albus before he heads off to Hogwarts, knowing that he may hear about it from his brother, or now I guess his cousin too."

The two women continued to quietly make dinner. Even years after the Chamber of Secrets situation, Ginny still felt guilty for the things she had done. She knew though that the children should know the truth.

Dinner was ready by the time two grown men and four muddy children came noisily back into the house. After Ginny gave her death glare to Harry and Ron, they cleaned off their children and the mess they had made. Hermione went to get Rose from the study, knowing that anyone else might bet another dose of accidental magic.

After a rowdy dinner, the Weasleys said good-bye to the Potters and went home. They had barely arrived home when Hugo brought up the fact that they were going to finish the story after dinner. So they settled down in the living room. Ron and Hermione both sat on the couch, Rose sat on the overstuffed chair, and Hugo decided to grab some pillows and lay on the floor.

"We already told you two about Dobby. He wanted to protect Uncle Harry because his master was planning something for that year. Dobby's master had slipped an enchanted diary into your Aunt Ginny's things before the school year started." Hermione began.

"Why did you give away the ending? You did the same thing about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think they can still enjoy the story, even if they know that fact. And I did not give away everything about the diary." Hermione defended herself.

"What did the diary do?" Rose asked.

"That I will not tell you yet." Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes. Rose frowned. Usually her mother answered her questions. She hated not knowing things.

"So Dobby, knowing what was going to happened, stopped Uncle Harry and dad from getting on the train, right. That's why you flew the car." Hugo said, trying to fit the pieced together from the other night.

"That's right. Besides that incident, everything else seemed normal for a while. It was not until Halloween that the first hint of trouble happened. Your Uncle Harry was invited to a Death Day party, and we tagged along with him."

"What is a Death Day party?" Hugo asked. Both kids wore a confused expression on their face. They had never heard of such a thing.

"Well some ghosts celebrate they day they died, like we celebrate the day we are born. It was Sir Nicholas's 500th anniversary of his death, and so he was throwing a party. We thought it would be a very educational experience." Hermione notice her husbands questioning look. She knew that look. "I mean, I thought it would be a very educational experience. Uncle Harry felt obligated to come, and your father tagged along since we both were going."

"And what a wonderful experience that was. No edible food, horrible music and the most temperamental guests." He laughed remembering their horrible experience. "And we missed the Halloween feast for that."

"I agree it was not a pleasant experience. So after the party, we though maybe we could sneak in to the end of the feast. But Uncle Harry suddenly heard a voice. He went running after it and we followed. Then we saw a horrific sight." Rose was barely sitting on her seat, and Hugo was leaning forward anticipating what was coming next. Hermione paused just long enough for Rose to ask a question.

"What was it?" Hermione chuckled at her daughter.

"On the wall was a message written in a horrific red paint. If I remember right it said: The Chamber of Secrets has been open." She said trying to remember.

"It also said something about the heir's enemy's need to beware. Remember Draco made a comment about it" Ron added.

"That's right. And next to the message, hanging on the torch bracket was a petrified Mrs. Norris. And before you ask," Hermione started to explain as soon as she saw her daughter starting to open her mouth, "Mrs. Norris was the caretaker's cat. No one really liked her, because she would seek out Filch anytime she caught someone breaking the rules."

"So what is the Chamber of Secrets?" Rose once again threw out a question.

"Let get some hot chocolate and maybe something sweet to go with it and we will tell you about the chamber." With that the children jumped up and ran into the kitchen.


	9. Slythern's chamber

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Potter universe.

* * *

><p>The family of four returned to the living room with steaming cups of cocoa and plates of biscuits. Rose joined her brother on the floor and the parents returned to their seats on the couch. Once everyone was settled, they started their story again.<p>

"Where were we?" Hermione asked.

"You told us about the message on the wall and the petrified cat. How did the cat get petrified and what is the Chamber of secrets?" Rose excitedly asked. Her bouncing nearly dumped her plate over, but thankfully her brother prevented that from happening.

"Well the cat got petrified by the creature living in the chamber. For a while we did not know what the Chamber of Secrets was. Everyone was trying to figure out what it was. I don't ever remember seeing so many people using the library, except maybe during exam time at the end of the year." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure Madam Pince was on the verge of a break down. She is the librarian at Hogwarts and is very strict." Ron put in seeing his daughter opening her mouth to ask a question. "She loves books, but she seemed to dislike students. At least she disliked students who were in her library using her books." Hermione rolled her eyes, although she would have to admit that Ron was right.

"Anyways," Hermione continued, "no one could find anything about the Chamber of Secrets. Student looked in any book they could think of. There was not a copy of Hogwarts: A History left in the library. But there was no information to be found. But finally we were able to get some information."

"Your mother actually is the one to get some information about the chamber." Ron interrupted.

"How did you do that mom?" Hugo asked.

"Well, I decided to ask Professor Binns," Hermione said taking a sip from her mug.

"Is he the ghost professor?" Rose asked, trying to recall what she knew about the Hogwart's professors. James never said much about Professor Binns.

"Yes. And normally he just drones on, and does not pay attention to what is going on around him. I mean he barely notices that he himself is a ghost." Ron stated. "You could do almost anything and he would not pay attention, but just keep going with his lecture. However your mother was able to get him to talk about the chamber one day."

"All I did was raise my hand. I don't think many students do that in his class. It caught him by surprise. So he reluctantly told us about the Chamber of secrets. It was believed to be a legend from the founding days of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"Godric Gryffinor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salzar Slytherin," Rose recited as if being tested on it, interrupting her mohter.

"Yes dear, those are the four founders of Hogwarts. They set up the school to teach young witches and wizards. Slythern and the other founders had a disagreement about whom they were going to teach at Hogwarts. Slythern wanted to only teach those of pure-blood status, while the other three said anyone should be allowed to learn."

"I thought blood status profiling is illegal?" Rose said, surprising her father.

"How do you know about blood status profiling?" Ron asked. He really was amazed at his daughter's mind.

"Mom and Uncle Harry talk about it sometimes." Rose shrugged her shoulders. "A couple of months ago mom had a case where someone would not hire a person because they were muggle born. Mom said it was illegal to not hire someone just because of his or her blood status." Both adults stared at their daughter.

"I did not even know you were listening." Hermione stated. She wondered what else her daughter had picked up from listening to her parents. "You are right, it is illegal to discriminate someone because of their blood status. But it has not always been that way."

"What does discriminate mean?" Hugo asked, not liking the fact that he did not know what everyone was talking about.

"It means to treat people differently. It used to be that those who were pure blood wizards, those who came from all wizard families, were treated better than those who were half-blood or muggle born." Hermione said as she unconsciously rubbed her arm, where a scar still haunted her, even though it was hidden from the world.

"But it doesn't matter if you come from wizarding parents or muggle parents, does it?" Hugo asked, confused at the concept his parents were presenting.

"No it doesn't," Ron said, eyeing his wife. He knew this was a difficult subject for her. "But unfortunately not everyone feels that way. And that was the disagreement that the founders had. Slytherin wanted only pure blood wizards children to come to hogwarts, and the other three said everyone should have the opportunity to learn."

"So what does this have to do with the chamber?" Rose asked.

"Before Slytherin left Hogwarts, it was thought that he built a secret chamber that held a beast who would purge the school of unworthy students, or at least the students Slytherin thought were unworthy. It was called the Chamber of Secrets. Supposedly only heirs of Slythern could open the chamber." Ron continues. "The school had been search by many great wizards but it was never found. But we learned that it was really there."

Ron expected his wife to pick the story back up and continue, but she remained quiet.

"So the chamber was opened somehow and the creature inside petrified the cat?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I think though that is enough for tonight. You two head up to bed. We will continue the story tomorrow."

"But how did the creature get released? Who opened the chamber? What is the creature? Was that the only time the creature did something?

"I promise we will continue the story tomorrow and we will answer all your questions. But now it is time for bed." The children sullenly went upstairs, leaving behind their plates and mug on the floor next the pillows they had neglected to put away. Once they were gone Ron turned to his wife. "Are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked Ron in the eyes. She then noticed the kids were not there.

"Where are the children?" She asked. Ron chuckled lightly.

"I sent them upstairs to bed. I said we would continue the story another night. So again I ask, are you alright?" Ron examined his wife with concerned blue eyes. She knew she couldn't hide from her husband. She sighed and grabbed his strong hands.

"The thing about scars is that although they don't physically hurt years later, they still remind you of that hurt." She sighed. She then looked at her husband's strong arms, and saw his scars. He too had scars that reminded him of their hard past. She looked back at her husbands face and saw a gentle smile.

"Let's go to bed dear." He gently pulled her up from the couch. After a tender kiss, the two of them cleaned up the living room. Hermione smiled thinking about how much her husband had changed over the years. He was much more observant then he used to be. Although he still had his moments, he had become a very dependable man. She realized that she too was not the same person she used to be.


	10. Malfoy, Slugs, and The Enchanted Diary

I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I was not sure how I wanted to continue, so it took me a while to write this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

* * *

><p>Hermione was enjoying some morning tea at the table. She always enjoyed the time before the rest of the family woke up. As she smelling in the deep scent of her tea, she thought about the previous night. She was thankful her children would never know the judgment she endures, but they would have learn about it at some point. If she did not tell them, they would hear about it from another source. She was so deep in thought she did not hear her daughter coming down the stairs.<p>

"Mom?" Rose asked, a little concerned that her mother was staring off into space. "Mom? Hello?" She waved her hands in front of her mom, finally shaking her out of her stupor.

"Rosie dear, I didn't hear you," She smiled at her daughter. "Do you want something to drink?"

"How about some pumpkin juice." Rose sat down next to her mother, as Hermione summoned a cup and the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Mom, you seemed a little distracted last night." Hermione sighed. Her daughter was more perceptive then most young girls of 11.

"I love sharing these stories with you two, however there are some things that happened to us that are not easy to share. You see dear, the world we live in today is very different then the one I grew up in. I was treated differently because I was muggle born. Not by everyone, but by enough people that it hurt."

"Did they make fun of you?" Rose asked.

"They called me a horrible name. They used to call people who were muggle born mudbloods, meaning we had dirty blood." Her daughter's eyes widened. "Your father actually tried to curse someone who called me that. Unfortunately it did not work out so well for him." Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"What happened?"

"Remember we told you about how your father had broken his wand?" Hermione asked. Her daughter nodded.

"He flew a car into the Whomping Willow." Rose replied.

"That's right. So when he tried to curse Malfoy, his wand backfired. He ended up cursed himself instead. Your father was spewing slugs for a long while." Mother and daughter laughed a bit at the idea of Ron vomiting slugs. "However it was the first time I became aware of how much your father cared for me. It took us another five years before we admitted that we cared for each other however."

"You mean you and dad didn't date at all while you were in school?" Rose asked. As most young children, she assumed her parents had always loved each other, and it was hard for her to fathom the thought that her parents had not always been like this.

"No, in fact there were times when we did not like each other very much. During our third year, for some time your father did not speak to me at all. We argued a lot during our fourth year as well. Our sixth year brought about our biggest rift. Your poor Uncle Harry was constantly having to mediate between us, and suffer out constant bickering." Rose stared at her mother, dumbstruck by what she was hearing. "We eventually realized our fighting was trivial and we started to do it less and less."

"I can't believe you fought with dad. I mean I know you two have arguments, but it sounds like you hardly got along at school."

"I honestly believe that if it wasn't for Uncle Harry, your father and I may not have stayed friends. Thankfully we got through all of those times and here we are, happy together." Hermione saw her daughter looking at her. "One day you will understand. Why don't you help me get breakfast ready?" They both got up and started cooking, which quickly brought down two hungry boys.

"Good morning. It is wonderful to see my two beautiful girls cooking in the morning." Ron went over and kissed the top of Rose's head and then gave his wife a kiss. Rose watched, still unable to believe what her mother had told her. He then sat down and joined his sleepy son at the table. "Are you going into the ministry today again?"

"Yes, unfortunately I have to. But I will be home tomorrow. I promised Ginny I would watch her trio tomorrow. Do you need to go to the shop today?" Hermione asked as she set the food on the table, and her daughter set out plates and cups.

"No, I can stay home today. Tomorrow though George asked if I could come in a little early." Ron and Hugo both started to pile up their plates, even before Hermione and Rose sat down at the table. They ate and talked for a bit. After getting some food in his stomach, Hugo finally woke up.

"Mom and Dad, you told us about the Chamber of Secrets and how it was opened. Did you make the Polyjuice potion to figure out who opened the chamber?" Hugo asked.

"That is indeed what we did. We thought that a student in Slytherin was behind the chamber incidences." Hermione replied. "We thought that if we disguised ourselves as his friends, he would confess to us."

"Unfortunately, Malfoy was not the culprit. We did all that work for nothing." Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full Ron, your teaching your son bad habits. And we did find out that the chamber had been opened before."

"Wait, the chamber was opened before?" Rose asked. "But it was thought to be a legend. If it had been opened before, then people should have known it was real."

"Not everyone knew that it had been opened before. It had been opened 50 years prier." Hermione told her daughter

"Wait, you said Malfoy. He was the one you thought opened the chamber?" Rose asked. "Mom, wasn't Malfoy the one dad tried to curse because he called you that name?" Ron coughed when he heard this.

"You told her about that?" Ron said with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"It was a sweet gesture. Even though you ended up cursing yourself instead of Malfoy." Hermione said as she finished up her breakfast.

"Why did you think Malfoy was the one who opened the chamber?" Hugo asked.

"When we were in school, Malfoy held the same belief that Slytherin had. He felt those that did not come from pure blood wizarding families were inferior. So we assumed he was either the one doing it, or he knew who was doing it." Hermione explained, a lot more diplomatic than Ron would have explained it.

"So the person who opened the chamber wanted to get rid of everyone who was muggle born?" Rose asked

"Well, kind of. Yes when the chamber was opened and the monster released, it was to get rid of muggle born, but the person who was doing it wasn't doing it on purpose." Hermione started to clean up.

"Who was it?" Both children asked. The two adults looked at each other briefly before answering.

"Your Aunt Ginny was the one opening the chamber." Hermione said. Her children stared at her dumbfounded. "Remember I told you that she received an enchanted diary. Well, that diary held the memory of the person who had opened the chamber 50 years earlier. The diary fed off of your Aunt's emotions, and possessed her occasionally. She opened the chamber, but never knew that she was doing it." The children still looked with unbelief in their eyes. They then looked to their father for confirmation.

"It's true. She unintentionally opened the chamber. We never knew she was doing it, although she was not herself all year. Thankfully your Uncle Harry saved her from the diary and no one was seriously injured or hurt. Those who were petrified were revived."

"Who was petrified? You only told us about the cat. What was the monster? How did Uncle Harry help Aunt Ginny?" Rose started to rapid-fire questions.

"Unfortunately I do not have the time to get into all of that right now. When I get back from work we can talk about it." She kissed her two children and her husband before Flooing to work.


	11. Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and was immediately engulfed by her youngest. She smiled as he held on tightly around her waist. Hugo usually was only this enthusiastic to see her if his day had been very boring, or something bad had happened. Although he was always happy to see his mom, this sort of greeting was not common. She looked around the living room and saw lots toys and games spread out around the room. The games looked like they had been abandoned mid game and many of the toys looked like they had been thrown aside out of frustration.<p>

"Where's your father?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle George came over a couple of hours ago, and they have been talking in the study." Hugo said, still attached to his mother.

"And is your sister reading in her room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He said gloomily. He finally let go of his mother. "Can you play with me mom? Dad played for a bit, but then he got busy." He pouted, trying to guilt his mother. She once again smiled.

"I have to get dinner started. Do you want to help me?" She watched at Hugo thought about it for a bit, then agreed, figuring that at least now he had something to do. They walked into the kitchen together.

"Did you have a busy day mom?" Hugo asked.

"Pretty busy. I needed to make sure I got everything done today, so I could stay home the next few days." She gave Hugo a task, while she herself got to work. She told him about some of the things she was working on, at least the things she could talk about, and he could understand. George and Ron walked into the kitchen as Hugo was setting the table, and Hermione was dishing the food up.

"When did you get home?" Ron asked, surprised to see his wife home. He then notice the time and realized how long they had been in the study. "Have we really been talking for four hours?" He turned to his brother.

"Man, I better get home before dinner. Angie said that if I am late one more time, I am sleeping on the couch. Good to see you Hermione." With that George Flooed back to his home.

"Hugo, go get your sister for dinner." Hermione finished putting the food on the table and turned to her husband. "Four hours? You were talking with George for four hours? I know that our children are pretty self sufficient, but you do need to check on them occasionally. And I think Hugo is feeling neglected." She watched her husband shrink back.

"I'm sorry. We got so wrapped up in our new project, we both lost track of time." She sighed. She too had been distracted by her work at times. Before they could talk anymore, the two children ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Rose gave her mom a hug on her way to the table.

"Did you have a good day Mom?" Rose asked. The family started to pass the food around the table and fill their plates.

"It was busy, but not to bad." The family enjoyed their dinner and talked about different things. It was not until after the plates were cleared that the children brought up the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mom can you finish telling us about the Chamber of Secrets. You still haven't told us what the monster was." Rose asked.

"Well how about this. I will tell you some clues, and you will have to try and figure it out on your own." Both children seemed eager for a puzzle.

"Really, you're going to make them work for it?" Ron asked.

"This is good practice for Rose. She will have to do plenty of researching at Hogwarts. And it will not hurt Hugo to get some practice too." She then turned to her children. "First I will tell you about those who were petrified. We already told you about Mrs. Norris. When she was found, the message was written on the wall, and the hallway had been flooded. The second victim was a first year named Collin. He was found holding his camera as if he was taking a picture. The film inside of his camera was destroyed. Then a Hufflepuff student named Justin was found petrified beside one of the ghost, who was also somehow petrified."

"What? A ghost was petrified? How?" Rose was confused.

"Honestly, we are still unsure about how it happened, we just know it did. The last attach was a double attach." She hesitated, not knowing how her children would react to the next pair who were petrified. This paused though allowed her daughter to ask a question.

"Who were they?" She looked at her mother, but it was her father that answered.

"Your mother was one of the victims. She was found petrifies with a girl from Ravenclaw. Your mother had a mirror in her hand." The children stared at their father in disbelief.

"Is that true mom?" Hugo asked quietly.

"Yes. Thankfully I knew what the monster was by then and took the precaution of using the mirror." She smiled, reassuring her children.

"Were there any others?" Rose asked.

"No. After I was petrified, the teachers took some extra precautions to make sure no other student would be petrified." She took a quick breath and continued on. She did not want to linger on the fact that she had been petrified. "Alright, onto the next clue. Before each attach, your Uncle Harry would hear a voice. No one else could hear it.

"We thought your Uncle Harry was going crazy or something. I mean it's never a good sign to hear voices that no one else can hear. Thankfully, your Uncle Harry was not going crazy."

"Who was he hearing?" Rose asked.

"That is not part of the clue. Clue three. When we returned to the corridor where Mrs. Norris was petrified, we found spiders fleeing the castle in an unnatural line." With this, Ron shuddered.

"Please don't remind me about the spiders." The children laughed, knowing that their father was a wimp when spiders were involved. "Hey if you met a spider the size of an elephant, you would be frightened too."

"Oh Ron dear, it couldn't have been that big." Hermione said

"It was too. Ask Harry. He was there too. Aragog was at least the size of an elephant, if not bigger." Ron noticed his children enthralled in his story; so of course he decided to ham it up a bit. "After an unpleasant and unfruitful chat with the giant spider his family tried to eat us. There must have been hundreds or thousands of them, all bigger than the average spider. They started appearing out of nowhere. They chased us and tried to trap us. Uncle Harry and I barely managed to escape the creepy crawly man eating spiders!"

"How did you escape?" Hugo asked.

"Well the car that we had flown to Hogwarts saved us. Apparently it decided to live free in the forest, and when we were in danger, it came and saved us. We thought we were doomed, when the care came driving up to us. It's headlights momentarily blinded the spiders, and we climbed into the car. Then it drove us out of the forest. After rescuing us, it returned to the forest." After finishing his story everyone was quiet for a moment before Rose started to laugh.

"Oh dad, Your so funny. That didn't really happen." Rose said in disbelief. Hermione chuckled, also feeling as if her husband embellished the story a bit. "I mean spider never get to be the size of an elephant, and a car acting as if it was alive. Really dad, you went to far with this story."

"It's true! I swear. It all happened. Just ask Uncle Harry. He was there with me." Ron tried to defend himself, but his wife and daughter were laughing, not believing any of it.

"I believe you dad." Hugo said quietly.

"Thanks son." He ruffled Hugo's red hair. Hermione finally stopped laughing.

"Let me tell you the last couple of clues. During that year, many of the roosters mysteriously were killed. The final clue has to do with your Uncle Harry again. We found out that he was a Parseltongue."

"Uncle Harry is a Parseltongue?" Rose asked. None of the adults had ever mentioned this before.

"He was, but is not a Parseltongue anymore."

"I don't get it. That is not something you can develop or lose. It's something you are born with, like Teddy being a Metamorphmagus. He won't just one day lose that ability." Rose tried to understand her mother's statement.

"We will eventually get to how your Uncle Harry lost that ability, but for now, all you need to know is that he could talk to snakes when he was a teenager. Those are your clues. Now it is your turn to figure out what the creature was." She summoned a book to the table and handed it to her children. "I will even make it easier for you by giving you the book that you will need." With book in hand, Rose ran up the stairs to her room, Hugo following behind her. Hermione hoped that Rose would let Hugo help.

"All of those things really did happen you know." Ron said, still trying to defend himself.


	12. Basilisk

I know it's been a while. Life got hectic. It will probably be a few weeks before I update again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the world they live in.

* * *

><p>Hermione was making her rounds to make sure all five of the munchkins were behaving. She looked into Rose's room and found her daughter reading. Rose had not been a problem, since she was researching about the creature all day. Rose and Hugo had fallen asleep reading the book, and as soon as they finished breakfast, they were at it again. When his cousins came Hugo abandoned the quest, but Rose continued reading, determined to figure this out.<p>

Hermione looked into Hugo's room and found Hugo and Albus playing with his toy dragons. She went downstairs into the living room and found James reluctantly playing dress up with Lily. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at how quiet everyone had been today. She decided to go ahead and start dinner.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace to find a fairly quiet house. He saw a slightly pink James playing with Lily. Harry laughed at his youngest who could get her brothers to do about anything. He walked into the kitchen to see if he would find his other child.

"Where did my middle child go?" He asked Hermione.

"He is upstairs playing with Hugo. It's been a fairly good day here." She smiled, knowing what a rarity this was when James was in the picture. Harry sat down at the table as Hermione sent some tea to the table. "Is Ginny coming?"

"No, the game she is covering is still going on, so she won't be here for dinner. Hopefully the good day will continue into the night and I won't have difficulty getting the trouble makers into bed." Just then Rose came running into the room.

"I figured it out! Mom, I found the creature. It was a basilisk!" Rose exclaimed, not noticing her uncle sitting at the table. Harry choked a bit on his tea. The other four children meandered into the kitchen wondering what the commotion was.

"Give me your reasoning." Hermione said, always testing her children.

"A basilisk is a giant snake that will kill whoever looks into its eyes. However if you look indirectly into its eyes you are only petrified. All of the victims had something that prevented them from directly looking into the eyes of the basilisk. Mrs. Norris had the water, the first year had his camera, the Hufflepuff saw through the ghost, and you had your mirror mom. You said that Uncle Harry heard a voice before each attach, and you also told us he was a Parseltongue, so he must have heard the snake moving, although I am not sure how you would not have seen it moving through the castle?"

"It was using the pipes," Hermione stated. "Continue Rose."

"Spiders fear basilisks, so of course they would flee the castle. And finally, the mortal weakness of the basilisk is the crowing of the rooster. Rose looked at her mother waiting for affirmation.

"Yes you did dear. Very good." Hermione continued to make dinner while Harry stared at his niece. She was so much like Hermione that it felt like being with young 11-year old Hermione again.

"Uncle Harry how did you defeat a basilisk?" Hugo asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. He stared at Hugo and wondered how much he should tell them.

"Dad used the sword of Gryffindor to defeat the _evil_ Slytherin snake." James answered for his dad. James was even acing out sword fighting the snake and posing heroically after a dramatic final stab at the imaginary snake. Harry chuckled at his enthusiastic son. The other children then turned their eyes on Harry.

"It was not that easy. But thankfully I had some help. Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, came and helped me. He brought with him the sorting hat, which gave me the sword of Gryffindor when I showed my true Gryffindor bravery. Fawkes then poked out the basilisk's eyes so it could not kill me with its stare. That made the battle a little easier, since I could see what I was doing, but the snake was still a very dangerous creature."

"It has very venomous fangs. The venom is extremely potent, and can kill someone very quickly." Rose put in.

"But you were able to defeat the snake, right dad?" Albus asked, having not yet heard this story. Harry and Hermione laughed at this question, since the answer was obviously clear, since Harry was standing there in front of them.

"Yes, I was able to kill the snake with the sword and save the school." Just then they heard the fire flare up in the other room. Soon Ron stepped into the room to find everyone crowded around his best friend. Rose ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Dad! I solved the mystery. Uncle Harry defeated a basilisk. I can't believe it. Were you there dad?"

"Well, technically no I was not there in the chamber with the basilisk." Ron replied, a slight shade of pink on his ears.

"But your dad did help me find the chamber." Harry explained, knowing how Ron sometimes got jealous of Harry's accomplishments. Even years later, Ron would show his insecurities of being in everyone's shadow. "And when we got down there, there was a cave in. We got separated and while I went to find your Aunt Ginny, He stayed and dug us out so we could escape."

"Why was mom in a chamber with a basilisk?" Albus asked, not completely understanding the story. Lily also looked confused. Harry sighed and shook his head knowing what he would have to do.

"I will tell you the story when we get home. It looks like dinner is ready." Harry ushered all the children to the table.

"Sorry mate," Ron slapped Harry on the back. They both chuckled a bit.

"I knew this day would come," Harry responded. "Alright lets eat. I smell some very good food."

The two families ate dinner together, always a noisy event with the five children. Once they had all finished, Harry shepherded his children home. After cleaning up, the family of four sat quietly in the living room together. Rose and Hugo were looking through the book of creatures.

"I can't wait until I start to learn more about different creatures." Hugo had always had an interest in creatures, like his Uncle Charlie.

"You don't get the opportunity to take Care of Magical Creatures until your third year." Hermione put in.

"I'm sure if you ask Hagrid, he would be willing to show you some of the creatures he has." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Honestly Ron, we don't want them looking for trouble. Who knows what he would show them." Hermione retorted.

"He did show us some interesting things didn't he? I mean the Nifflers were cool, and the Hippogriffs were interesting too. I wish he never had shown us the Blast-Ended Shrewts. It's a good thing that Hagrid has improved his teaching methods since we were in school." The two adults laughed thinking about their adventures with Hagrid and his class.

"Did you get to see the Hippogriffs up close? They look so cool." Hugo was examining a detail picture of a Hippogriff.

"How about we tell you about the Hippogriffs tomorrow. It's time to get ready for bed." Hermione sent the children upstairs.


End file.
